


random writing things

by platformshoezz



Category: Splatoon, Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platformshoezz/pseuds/platformshoezz
Summary: just some random lil things i write abt





	random writing things

**Author's Note:**

> pls enjoy this boring start to this book-thing

yeah welcome to a rlly boring book where ill try to post some poetry or some oneshots or something that dont rlly fit into any other things of mine!!

might transfer some stories from here into other places if i change smth or add a book abt a story that correlates to it in which ill prob still mention this book thing bc it did spawn it.

so yeah hi welcome its me boots signing off w dora.


End file.
